Who do I have to choose?
by Ochibi-san117
Summary: These story is mainly about Natsume, and he has to choose between two girls. What will happen.? One-shot, pls R&R.


Summary : These story is mainly about Natsume, and he has to choose between two girls. What will happen.? One-shot, pls R&R.

Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters inside it.

* * *

_**8.30 a.m.**_  
**-Natsume's POV-**  
I woke up this morning feeling relaxed and stress free, but my head was pounding. So I opened my eyes and saw that I was back at my hotel room, why was I back.? Then I remembered that I partied out last night but how did I end up here at my hotel room.? Then I felt warmth beside my body, and the first thing I did was turned to find where the warmth had came from. And I saw this girl or as you can say woman, beside me and she was naked. She had soft auburn coloured hair, nice shape and a- woah woah woah woah woah. I didn't remembered bringing back a girl to my hotel room naked.! And then I felt movement from the other side, so I turned around to hope what I thought was wrong. But it was right, there's another girl beside me naked as well. And then I heared the auburn haired girl called my name, so I jumped out of the bed and quickly run to the bathroom and lock the door. After that I heared the one of the girls cursed at the other and feircely too, I even heared chairs being throwned across the room.

**-Mikan's POV-**  
I heared something move beside me so I opened my eyes and saw a speck of light that went into the bathroom and I heared a click from the bathroom door. So I got up and look for my clothes but found nothing and then I heared sounds from the other side of the bed, so I turned around to find that Luna got up from the bed and Luna also saw me so I quickly get the nearest shirt and put the shirt on. Luckily I get to buttoned up a few buttons before Luna started throwing chairs at me. She was like a maniac. She started shouting curses at me and throwing chairs at me very fast. Later I heared another click at the bathroom door and then a guy about my age came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel to hide his banana and fishballs (A/N My friend taught me that.) Luna also saw the guy, so she must have thought up something sluty. And then I saw Luna's eyes turned to my side and gave me a back-off-or-I'll-bite-your-head-off look. So I back off before she could bite my head off.

**-Luna's POV-**  
I woke up this morning and found out that I'm not in my hotel room. So I started to look around and observe until I saw that no-good bitch Mikan. Good thing I had my bra on so I grab a pants that I can find and quickly put them on. I started to curse Mikan with all the words that I didn't know exists while throwing chairs at her but she dodge them very good. After that I got no more chairs to throw at Mikan, I found Mikan looking at the direction of the bathroom so I also look at that direction and saw the most handsome man alive in this world. Later, I gave Mikan a back-off-or-I'll-bite-your-head-off look. And she slowly back off before I really bite her head off. Muahhahahhahahaha, this man's mine!

**-Natsume's POV-**  
I've to stop them before they trash my whole room up. I step out of the bathroom and found them both wearing my clothes, and the golden haired girl was throwing the auburn haired girl a look. The auburn haired girl walked to the kitchen while the goldy was walking up right at my face and introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Luna." she purposely made her voice sound sexy but to my ears it sounded like a witches calling. So I replied her by saying my name like a witches calling same as hers but no-luck, she came nearer to me. I think she thought it was sexy or either she has mal-functioning in her brain.

**-Mikan's POV-**  
Then I went to the kitchen to find food. And I heared that Luna was introducing herself but using her witch sound to turn the guy on. In return, the guy also communicated with her using her language as well. I think his name was Natsume, but anyways need to find food. FOOD.

**-End of POV-**  
After Mikan found her food and the introduction of the witches, Mikan decided to eat in the living room. And then she saw Luna chase after Natsume as he went inside the bathroom, and then she saw Natsume went out of the bathroom with Luna following him. And then Natsume quickly ran in to the bathroom again and lock the door behind him. Luna was weeping and she quickly turned to Mikan and said...

"This is all your fault Sakura Mikan! If you hadn't been here he would have been all over me!"

Frustrated with this, Mikan yelled back "What if I hadn't been here, He wouldn't even be all over you Ms. Boss Monkey!"

"You calling me hairy, Sakura.?"

"That's right! What.? Your not satisfied with your name, Gorilla?!"

"What about you, Chinpenzi.!"

"Don't talk back to me, Fish Lips!"

"ARGHHHHHH!!!!! DAMN YOU, SAKURA! COME BACK HERE AND LET ME FINISH YOU UP!" Luna chased Mikan all over the hotel room and of course knocking over a few stuff that's more than a million bucks. Oh boy, this is gonna be long day.

_**10.36 a.m.**_  
**-Natsume's POV-**  
This two girls aren't gonna stop so I decided to take them to a mall or something. It did stop them from argueing since Mikan decided to seperate from us but the horror of being alone with 'The Luna' -horror music-. Luna wanted this and that, I have the money to pay for her and the damages she's done but she's so tiring. Talking to her feels like talking to my mother again. Later I bought a smoothy for her and told her to wait for me while I pick some clothes from 'Body Glove'.(A/N I do not own Body Glove.)

When I went in I saw Mikan choosing some clothes. Thank God Luna was there and not here or I won't have a chance to talk to her. And then I saw Mikan went into one of the dressing rooms, so I decided to sneek in on her.

**-Normal POV-**  
After trying on the clothes, Mikan decided to pay for the clothes that she wanted, when she walks out...

"Boo!"

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Mikan of course was petrified

"-smirks- What did you bought there.?"

"It's called non-of-your-buisness. Have you heard of it.? It's quite famous."

"Nope, never heard of it, although it sounds interesting."

"Go back to your Luna!" hissed Mikan.

"You shouldn't be so rude to the person you slept in bed with."

"Don't be propostues." said Mikan while blushing at the same time.

"I can say the same for Luna."

"Oh, feisty." Natsume was truly enjoying this.

"Feisty my ass!" Mikan just wanna choke Natsume alive infront of Luna at the same time.

"You want me to feel it.?"

"Don't be so disgusting. Oh, I think I see Luna. Maybe we should go and meet her." 'Haha! I have him conered'

"No!! Come with me."

"Are you gonna kidnap me.? You do know that I can scream, don't you.?"

"Of course. Do you think that I'm really that stupid.?"

"Don't know. Are you.?" And of course, they argued non-stop again.

**-Luna's POV-**  
Where's my Natsume.? I thought he said that he went to pick clothes.? Isn't that really fast.? Or maybe he's buying me a diamond ring! Yea!

So at the end, we knew who Natsume choose...

The End

* * *

Please** Read **_&_ Review

You can flame if you want

**TeeHee **


End file.
